This Life is Ours
The Rebel Mythos decided to put together a performance for Rebel's Got Talent, one that would show their determination and willingness to break free from their destinies. But the Royals and their parents didn't take too well to their declaration of independence, especially Heather. Note: I'm a huge fan of RWBY and after listening to Weiss singing in Volume 4. I was inspired to have the Rebels singing this together. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. Piano music is heard and the spotlight shines on Musette Reflection as she plays the intro of the song. Jete Muse: ''Mirror Can you hear me? Do I reach you? ''Belledonna El: ''Are you even listening? Can I get through? ''Shinigami Mikoto: ''There's a part of me that's desperate for changes, Tired of being treated like a pawn ''Diamond Dite: ''But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror ''Mirî Irkalla: Part of me that's scared I might be wrong That I can't be strong. Musette Reflection begins vocalizing as she continues to play the piano and Qrow Otur begins to play the violin portion of the song ''' ''Midnight Darkness: I've been afraid never standing on my own I let you be the keeper of my pride ''Eclipse Arrow: ''Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own ''Salih Storm: ''Listen when I say I swear it here today '''''Aibnatu Fawdaa: I will not surrender this life is mine Spotlight pans out revealing Solaris Beetle, Chain Bound, Malachite Nile, Shaolin Sun, Taiyang Yi, Noche Severo, Yue Liang, Saaya Vadh, Shield Roma, Arashi Namikaze, Saphed Bandar, Asura Raakshas, Tarîtî Nexweşî, Fang Serpent, Leah Nemean, Serenity Mania, Mars Polemos, Zane Von Olympus, Soren Jotnar, Ignatius Hyrr, Kana Kaiyo, Dele Jakuta, Andronika Trojan, Mizuno Kodomo, Julius Miseria, Nina Lil and Vali Lokesenna. All with rock instruments and start they start playing the rock'n'roll part of the song. Aira De Kan:'' Amazing how you conquered me, Chained me in servility and made me see ''Vendetta Judgement: ''The world the way you told me to But I was young, and didn't have a way to know the truth ''Huli Shang: ''Born to live your legacy, Existing just to fill your needs, ''Ebony Scar and Hanabi Okami: A casualty of this so-called "family" That you have turned into a travesty Raquelle Sunson: ''But I don't intend to suffer any longer Here's where your dominion falls apart ''Blake Winter: ''I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in pieces ''Sundarata Devi and Elena Troy: ''That stood between my mind and my heart This is where I'll start ''All Previously singing Rebels together: 'm not your pet not another thing you own I was not born guilty of your crimes Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore I won't be possessed burdened by your royal test I will not surrender this life is mine Rock'n'roll intensifies ''Hebi Hachibi: ''Shame that it took so long to rescue me From the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree ''Lian Hua: ''I guess your training failed you're not in charge I'm free Your patriarchal prison won't hold me ''Erin Discord: ''Now this conversation's finally over, Mirror Mirror, now we're done ''Corona Time: ''I've pulled myself together now My mind and heart are one ''All Previously Singing Rebels: ''Finally one. All Rebels including the ones playing the song: We're not your pets not another thing you own We were not born guilty of your crimes Your riches and your influence can't hold us anymore We won't be possessed burdened by your royal test We will not surrender, this life is ours Category:Fan Webisodes